Robin of Locksley (Wish Realm)
Robin of Locksley is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the tenth episode of the sixth season. He is portrayed by guest star Sean Maguire, and is the Wish Realm version of Robin Hood. History One day, on a beach, Robin spots Princess Emma and the Evil Queen as they are about to jump into a portal. He and stops them, pointing his bow at them and demanding that they give up their jewels. His presence shocks the Evil Queen, who is actually the real Regina who fell in love with the real Robin Hood, and this distracts her long enough for the portal to close, trapping her and Emma in the realm indefinitely. Unfazed by Regina's apparent shock over seeing him, Robin once again demands that she and Emma hand over their jewels, with both of them eventually doing so. Robin then takes off after hearing riders approaching and disappears to a tavern, where Regina tracks him down. The other patrons to flee in fear of the Evil Queen, while Robin remains calmly seated. He is, however, surprised to learn she is the Queen and ponders if she wants her jewels back, but instead, Regina asks if he is happy with his life. Robin claims he is because he lives at his own whim and doesn't have to answer to anyone. Regina accepts his answer passively, believing this means this Robin is better off without her, but as she leaves, he questions why she cares about his happiness. Before Regina can tell him, the Sheriff of Nottingham bursts in, immobilizing Regina's magic with a cuff, before capturing both her and Robin. While imprisoned in a cage with Regina, Robin laments about how he'll die with nothing and has accomplished nothing in life. Regina argues against this by mentioning his noble and heroic deeds, but in doing so, she learns the Robin she knew is nothing like this Robin, who steals for himself rather than to aid the poor. She further discovers Marian's early death in this realm was the catalyst for Robin never changing from his selfish ways. The pair is freed by Rumplestiltskin, only to become his prisoners, because of the Dark One's grudge against Regina for Belle's death. During this, Robin gains insight from Regina about the other Robin, who, despite having the love of his family and friends, is dead. After Robin frees himself and Regina by picking the door lock, Regina reunites with Emma and Robin gifts her a feather from his lucky arrow. Robin decides to join Regina in her home world since he has nothing left in this realm, and goes into the magic wardrobe with her. Despite leaving into the wardrobe at the same time as Regina, Robin arrives in Storybrooke later than her. Regina, having assumed he didn't make it, is surprised and elated to see him, and runs up to embrace him before apologizing for getting emotional. When Robin asks where they are, Regina shows him a view of Storybrooke and formally welcomes him to the town. As Emma and Gideon face off, Robin and Regina join everyone else in trying to help Emma, only to be frozen in place until after Gideon escapes. He then approaches to comment on Hook's more fit appearance, much to everyone's confusion, while Emma and Regina briefly explain where Robin came from. Robin spends the night in Regina's house but is awakened by the sound of an alarm clock, which he dubs a demon box. Regina apologizes and offers him some of the clothes worn by Robin Hood prior to his death. Later, he reads Henry's Once Upon a Time Book as Regina watches. He confirms with her that all, or at least most, of the characters in the book are present in Storybrooke, and when she leaves to talk to her sister at the door, he finds a page featuring the Sheriff of Nottingham and decides to hunt him down. This proves to be an easy task, as Keith, the Sheriff's Storybrooke counterpart, is walking down main street. Robin fires an arrow, which does not hit Keith but alerts him to Robin's presence. As Keith tries to calm the thief down, assuring him that he is not the same Sheriff of Nottingham he knows, Robin pins him to the ground and pulls out a knife, explaining that he thought it would be more personal to kill him this way. Before he can, Regina arrives and teleports Keith to safety. She then takes Robin to her vault where she tries to get him to let go of his darker tendencies, only to be undermined by the presence of the hearts of her enemies and a strange box which she tells Robin is dangerous and asks him not to touch it. She then admits that she feels bad about bringing him to Storybrooke but wanted the chance to be part of his (and possibly her) fresh start. Robin kisses her briefly before excusing himself. Later, and unbeknownst to her, he sneaks back into the vault and steals the box she earlier told him not to touch. }} Appearances References fr:Robin de Locksley/Uchronie nl:Robin Hood Category:Male Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters